Trouble
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Sakura knew he was trouble when he walked through the door... LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT SONG "I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE" WHILE READING!


A petite, five foot eight pink haired twenty-four year old enters Konoha's most popular bar with her three best friends in tow. The woman donning a tight ruby dress, with a tie neck halter and a lacy paneled top, the dress coming to mid-thigh, showing off mile long, creamy white legs. Pink tresses fall in waves around her shoulders, accented beautifully by her emerald eyes. A simple diamond and ruby necklace rests around Sakura's neck, completing the outfit.

Her three friends were also dressed to kill in equally jaw dropping outfits. The blonde blue eyed woman attached to the pinkette's arm wears a cheetah print strapless dress with a sweet heart neck line that shows off her bust and comes to mid-thigh. Then in a black knee length one shoulder kimono sleeved dress with metallic gold edging and belt, is a brunette her long brown hair straight against her shoulder, her hazel eyes shining. Then finally a dark haired, white eyed beauty follows behind in a white sleeveless knee length mesh pleaded dress, accenting her curves nicely.

The four girls find themselves a table on the far side of the busy bar, and order themselves some drinks while talking about what they had been doing lately. This is the first time in three months that the four best friends had been able to have a girl's night to themselves, just to hang out.

Sakura was one of the best and well known doctors around; she was trained by the world's best doctor Tsunade. She graduated at the top of her class and was one of the first to get through an intensive program to determine whether she was fit to be taught by Tsunade herself, which Sakura got through with flying colors, and came out as one of the youngest doctors of her day.

Ino and Hinata also worked in the hospital as nurses, only part time however. Ino helped run her families flower shop which was the best in Konoha. Hinata was the board member and advisor to the president in her families company. She had not wanted the overwhelming responsibility of being President and had gladly handed over control to her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten however was currently in the process of opening her own gym, she had been giving karate classes to local kids for a few years and had recently decided to build on to her small establishment. With the support of companies in exchange for advertising, she was able to afford a reasonable place, with enough space for a work out area, locker rooms, two offices and a side room for her karate class.

"Man I have been here in a long time, almost two years I think." The pinkette speaks first as they get their drinks from a male waiter, the other girls nod in agreement.

"Yeah, hey wasn't that the first time you met Sasuke? You never did tell what happened exactly when you two split up." The blond questions her baby blues' focused on her pink haired friend, the other girls following suit.

"Yeah Sakura, why did you two break up? I know Sasuke's a player and all, but we thought it would work between you guys." The brunette asks tilting her head slightly in her seat beside her bubble gum haired friend.

"Sakura you don't have to tell us, I know it was a bad break up, so don't feel like you have to talk to us." The shy little pearl eyed woman speaks compassionately placing her hand on her friends shoulder a smile on her lips, causing Sakura to smile.

"Thanks Hinata, but it's about time I told you guys what happened. It's not like I didn't see it coming, I knew Sasuke was trouble the second I saw him walk through the door." Sakura sighs a sad smile on her face as she watches her friend's curious faces.

"Ok get to it forehead girl."

"Ino chill, she'll tell us."

"Once upon time a few mistakes ago…." Sakura starts out pausing for dramatics and then rushes head first into an intense flashback.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bar of the new club in Konoha in a black dress. She had come to the bar tonight to meet her friend Naruto, he had begged her for almost two weeks before she had finally caved in and said yes. The fox face blonde always had a way of talking Sakura into doing some of the strangest things.

The pink haired woman looks toward the door as she spots a flash of yellow from her peripherals. There he was her knuckle headed best friend, who always got her into some kind of trouble. However Sakura freezes as she notices the man behind her friend.

"Well crap, this isn't going to be good." Sakura mumbles under her breath, her inner self agreeing whole heartedly, they were in trouble.

Walking behind Naruto in a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of black slacks was the most gorgeous man Sakura had ever seen. He had spikey black hair framing his chiseled square jaw, with perfectly shaped lips and slightly pointed nose. Then there were his eyes, black as night, and cold as ice. Sakura always had a thing for the bad boy types, who were to cool to even bother with people.

Sakura had crushed on every bad boy she ever met, from Neji Hyuuga to Gaara of Suna. The latter of which she still had a crush on, she had been through it and held it together like a champ, and that wouldn't change this time either, she hadn't fallen for a guy yet and she wasn't planning to.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto yells from a few yards away waving a hand at the pinkette, and she nods back a smile on her rose lips. Once Naruto gets to her he proceeds to bear hug her like there was no tomorrow. "Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is Sakura Haruno. I work with Sasuke when the Uchiha's needs stuff done with dad's company." Naruto introduces the two and Sasuke nods in acknowledgement and Sakura smiles in return.

The men take seats at the bar alongside Sakura, allowing a musky alpine scent to engulf the young woman. Sakura knows immediately it is not Naruto, because he always smells of either soap or ramen. A shiver runs down the young twenty two year olds back as she breaths in the heady scent, causing her brain to shut down for a moment. Sakura's inner self quickly steps in and snaps the woman out of her trance like state, and the thought again runs across her mind that she was in big trouble.

"Yes I've heard of Sasuke and his families company." Sakura answers as she thinks back on the tabloids she had seen of Sasuke. He was a player; he had been through a list of women and had always been the one to break it off.

"Yeah, Sakura here is a doctor, best around in fact. She's being trained by Tsunade." Naruto says to Sasuke proudly, a fox grin on his face. The blonde and pinkette talk for a few minutes, Sasuke not bothering to join in.

"Dobe, there's Hinata." Sasuke finally speaks up his smooth voice sending a shiver down Sakura's spine, as the pink haired woman shakes her head quickly to rid herself of the not so nice thoughts she was having.

"What where?" Naruto asks jumping to attention and looking around frantically, for the girl he currently had a massive crush on, but hadn't gotten the courage to ask out. Sakura rolls her jade eyes and points over to the far side of the bar by the dance floor, and the blonde immediately takes off for the white eyed beauty.

"So Sasuke what do you do for your company?" Sakura asks after an awkward moment of silence, smiling at the raven haired male, noticing the female attention he was currently getting from every direction.

"Advisor." He replies simply looking around the bar, not paying Sakura any mind, allowing another silence to ensue between the two. Sakura waits for a few minutes to see if the man would initiate a conversation or something, even simply look at her, but he doesn't.

Sakura guessed he didn't care much to talk or do anything but sit in a calm collected attitude of carelessness, and she tried with all might not to love that mysterious aspect of the man beside her. She always went for the brooding silent types and it was biting her in the butt right now. Finally the bubble gum haired woman sighs, she needed to get away from this man, before she did something she would regret, such as kiss him senseless, which her inner self thought wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'll be right back." Sakura says not even looking at Sasuke as she makes a bee line for the first familiar face she sees, which just happens to be Hyuuga Neji. Sakura smiles as Neji nods in acknowledgment towards her, and she swiftly makes her way to the table he is sitting at by himself.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asks politely and gracefully sits as she receives a nod from the white eyed male. She sighs in relief as she feels the heavy muddle feeling leave her from her encounter with the raven haired man.

"How are you Sakura?" Neji questions graciously a smirk on his face as he sees Sakura glance in the direction of the bar, where the Hyuuga could clearly see Sasuke Uchiha staring in their direction.

"Oh nothing much, still undergoing medical training, only a year left and I will be a full-fledged doctor." Sakura answers sweetly turning her full attention on the man in front of her and putting aside her thoughts of Sasuke.

The two quickly fall into a steady stream of conversation, however are interrupted by a figure looming over the table, causing the Hyuuga to smirk challengingly up at the figure. Sakura quickly looks up and gasps as she sees the jet black eyes of the man she had left alone at the bar, who she thought would be wrapped up in one of the women who had been ogling him earlier.

"Uchiha." Neji speaks first breaking the tension between the couple locked in a stare off, causing Sasuke to turn a death glare on the brown haired man at the table.

"Hyuuga."

Silence layered the area and Sakura couldn't take her grass green eyes away from the gorgeous man standing beside her, she was utterly confused as to what was happening here. The two men were locked in a glaring match and the pinkette was positive neither had even blinked. Sakura again sighed as she looked Sasuke up and down, man she was in trouble. She needed to stop falling for guys that it was plain to see were not good for her.

"Sakura, come with me." Sasuke ordered holding out a hand for the woman to grab, but his eyes never leaving Neji. Her name rolling off his tongue sent shock waves through her system; Sakura had never felt like this before, with anyone. So she did what any sane hot headed girl would do, she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her out of her chair and led her away, only giving her time to nod a goodbye to Neji, who was left at the table alone.

"Sasuke what is going on?" Sakura asks ripping her hand out of his grasp unwillingly, but she wanted answers as to why they were in the back hallway of the bar that leads to the bathrooms. Sakura however doesn't get an answer as soft lips sweep over hers in a feather soft touch, sending a shock through her system

Sakura stands there staring at Sasuke in shock; this was the strangest yet best day of her life. She had never been kissed that way, and it defiantly had never felt that good, this man was flying her to places she had never been. It took Sakura less than a second after seeing a smug smirk take over the Uchiha's face to make a move, and swiftly stepped forward bringing them chest to chest and tilted her rose lips over his in a passionate kiss, firmly wiping away his smirk and dominating the kiss. Sasuke quickly try's to take back control, but Sakura fights him as his arms snake around her waist, while one of her hands makes its way into Sasuke's raven locks the other clenched at the edge of his shirt.

The couple breaks apart for air, Sakura quickly regaining composure and smirking up at the breathless Uchiha. The pink haired beauty steps back shaking off the man's arm and turns on her heal walking away from a surprised Sasuke.

"Uchiha, I'm not one of your little tramps, so don't treat me like one, because if you act like a dog I'll treat you like one." Sakura quips as she makes it to the end of the hall and turns smiling wickedly at the gorgeous man, and then swiftly walks away and back into the bar.

Sakura makes her way over to her blonde friend, who has an arm leisurely draped over a blushing pearl eyed woman's small shoulders. "Hi Hinata. Naruto I'm going to get out of here, I got to get up early tomorrow to help out with Tenten's karate class." Sakura speaks smiling at Hinata before turning to her fox friend, who gives her a puppy dog pout at the pinkette, who simply shakes the blonde off and hugs him goodbye, and makes her way out of the club, waving goodbye to Neji as she passes the table he is at with her brunette friend, his arm around her shoulders. "See you tomorrow Tenten." Sakura calls out waving as the girl waves and shouts back an affirmative.

Sakura steps out into the warm night air a cool breeze hitting her pale skin, sending a shiver up the fuchsia haired beauty. The woman smiles as a black leather jacket is thrown around her shoulders, with a distinct alpine smell from earlier. Sakura glances over at the raven haired man standing beside her and continues on her way toward her car in the parking lot across the street, a pair of ebony eyes never leaving her.

As Sakura reaches her crystal red Camaro ZL1 sports car, which earns a surprised look from the play boy standing in front of the pinkette who is leaning against her driver's door. "6.2L supercharged engine, 580 horsepower and 556 lb.-ft. of torque. Nice." Sasuke finally speaks appraising Sakura's car, causing a saucy little smile to appear on the woman's lips.

"I know. I'm surprised you don't have one though I assume that Porsche over there is yours?" Sakura quips grinning as Sasuke frowns and only nods in affirmation. The two stand together in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other, neither of their eyes leaving the others.

"Sasuke what do you want, I really do have to leave." Sakura speaks exasperated with the stoic man in front of her that is until he quickly leans down toward her, his hands snaking toward her waist as he leans down and brushes his lips over hers in a leisurely kiss.

"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow for lunch." Sasuke says against her lips, pulling away and walking toward his Porsche, leaving a stunned pinkette behind to process his words, a smile alighting her face as he drives away.

"Yeah, he is defiantly trouble." Sakura says aloud before getting in her car and driving home.

* * *

"That's how we met and how he asked me out." Sakura explains to her three friends who were all shell shocked. "I did find out however he didn't like Camaros so it was probably for the best we broke up, when it comes to cars it very important that you are compatible with your significant other. Well if you like cars that is." Sakura jokes as her friends roll their eyes out her antics.

"Sakura it sounds like you stood your ground with him, but did you guys ever, well um." Tenten trails off suggestively scared to ask her pink haired friend the question they had all been wondering about for months now. The tabloids had done a whole story over the split between the Uchiha and the pinkette and had simply implied that Sakura was another notch in his belt. That Sasuke had moved on in less than a week after the break up.

"Tenten you can ask me if we had sex." Sakura speaks rolling her eyes at her friend's reluctance, but the pinkette understands. The tabloids had ripped her pretty bad, calling her a slut or whore. Another conquest for the younger Uchiha heir, but Sakura had simply ignored the tabloids and had gone out the day after the break up and shopped till she dropped with none other than Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Sasuke's mother had been furious with her younger son, and had severely chastised him, then treated Sakura to all-expense paid shopping trip. She took every cent of the money they used from Sasuke's account.

That shopping adventure was where Sakura had bought her red dress that she was wearing now; Mikoto had been the one to suggest. That woman was one of the kindest Sakura had met, but she was also the most devious, and for some reason Sakura felt as though Mikoto had hidden motives for buying her this dress, but she just couldn't figure out what.

"Ok then forehead did you and Sasuke have sex?" her blonde friend asks boldly her baby blue's pinning Sakura to the spot, her other two friends leaning forward for her answer.

"Absolutely…..NOT!" Sakura says pausing dramatically causing her friends eyes to turn to dinner plates, but quickly sigh in relief. The girls stare at each other for a moment before Sakura breaks the silence, "So is this an appropriate time to ask you guys if you have had sex with your boyfriends or ex's?"

The table of women erupt in laughter, the other girls knowing full well that they would have spilled their guts by now. The dark haired white eyed woman smiles prettily and brings her hand up and flashes a beautiful ring on her left ring finger and says, "Two more months." This provokes more merriment from the women, as they begin to converse about wedding plans.

"Oh no, Sakura you won't believe who just walked in." Ino gasps her sapphire eyes trained on the door, where a dark haired male walks in a red head woman clinging to his arm. The pinkette turns and looks toward the couple Ino refers to and her eyes widen slightly as she locks eyes with her raven haired ex.

"Well at least I know why Mikoto made me get this dress and wear it tonight. She called me today and told me to specifically wear this dress." Sakura laughs, getting no positive reaction from her friends, but simply rolls her eyes. The girls stare at the bubble gum haired female expectantly; as they see Sasuke and his date sit down across the bar.

"Come on Sakura tell us why you two broke up." Tenten presses each of the three girls leaning forward, watching the amused woman as she leans back in her seat completely relaxed as she takes a sip of her drink.

"It's simple like the first time I saw Sasuke, he found me in a room full of people and he got me alone. I told him I loved him that night, actually I still love him, just not in the same way. I fell hard, and Sasuke took a huge step back and away from the relationship and we broke up." Sakura says pausing as she gages the reactions of her three friends. Her blonde friend glares in the direction of the man in question, while the other two observe the pinkette sadly.

"The thing is it's not even his fault, I'm the one to blame, I knew who he was and that it would eventually end. I would just be a new notch in his belt and it is all I'd ever be. Now I see that he was long gone when he met me. The jokes on me." Sakura speaks watching her friends emotions run across their face, each ending up with anger running across their faces.

"NO it is not your fault. The difference between you and those other girls Sasuke goes after is that he had to throw himself at you and not the other way around. A weaker woman then you would have never recovered from the break up." The shy Hyuuga speaks confidently her back straightening as she looks Sakura straight in the eye, agreement from the women beside her.

"Sakura, Hinata is right. Besides, Sasuke treated you well right? Never cheated?" Ino questions a scowl in place as she watches the Uchiha and his red haired girlfriend.

"Yeah, he did treat me well, he never cheated. I was too good to cheat on." Sakura laughs her pink locks falling around her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face, highlighting her emerald eyes. "I just, well when I was younger it was always a fear of mine that I would never find anyone to love, and I think that's Sasuke now. He never loved me or her or anyone, the only person he has ever cared about is his family, and a few rare friends." Sakura explains softly a depressed smile on her face.

"Forehead, explain in detail what happened the day you two broke up and if it's bad I'll go punch Sasuke and his little tramp in the face." Ino demands slamming her hand down on the table fixing Sakura with a no-nonsense glare.

"Ok geez, your bossy today Pig. Anyway I guess I'll start at the beginning, I was at a charity ball at the Uchiha compound last march…" Sakura begins running a hand through her hair as she relives the evening.

* * *

Sakura walks into the ballroom area of the Uchiha's compound in a floor length, red, strapless, partial mermaid dress with a sweet hear neck line. A row of intricate jewels woven under the bust of the dress, with a detailed embroidered vine of roses comes up from the end of the mermaid line, with white lace showing through the slit at the bottom of the dress. Her pink hair curled into an up do, with four sparkling flower pins scatter throughout her hair, showing of her neck where a beautiful 14k white gold natural ruby and diamond necklace resides.

Sakura had saved money for a year to buy the dress, while she had been given the necklace by Sasuke's brother Itachi for her birthday two days earlier. It was the first piece of jewelry she had ever received, and it was just to her taste.

Sakura smiled at the people she passed and politely greeted them, she was here with Tsunade, as this was a charity for the building of a children's hospital. Sakura absolutely loved events like this it gave her an occasion to go all out on dressing up and it was for a wonderful cause.

Sakura spoke amiably with a few women she knew from her lunch adventures with Mikoto, and soon the woman in question showed up beside her.

"Darling you are the most stunning in the room." Mikoto speaks taking one of Sakura's hands and squeezing lightly a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Oh no, I mean look at you." Sakura denies gesturing to Mikoto's elegant yet, form fitting floor length, snow white sparkling, long sleeved, V-neck dress. Mikoto smiles shaking her head and the two women converse easily together, the pair had become close over the past year, due to Sakura's current relationship with Sasuke. Mikoto already considered Sakura as the daughter she never had and enjoyed spoiling her in some form or fashion. Sakura however put most of Mikoto schemes to an end with persuasion.

The two women part ways and Sakura is approached by Itachi, in a debonair black suit, which fit him perfectly. The two greet each other with compliments on the others wardrobe and then Itachi graciously asks Sakura to dance, which she gladly accepts.

The couple dances together in content, neither needing to say anything, they were completely comfortable around one another. It had always been that way ever since their first meeting a year earlier at a family dinner that Sasuke had brought Sakura too.

Now Sakura found Itachi unbelievably attractive, as many Uchiha's were, and she would deny it if you asked but she found the elder brother far more attractive than the younger, which she blamed on the chicken hair that the younger possessed. Yet Sakura rarely saw the elder brother, so nothing more transpired between the two.

The couple breaks apart from the slow dance as the song ends and Itachi respectfully escorts Sakura to the table with her name placed on it then excuses himself to mingle with others. Sakura smiles brilliantly and thanks for the dance and again for her necklace, which she once more expresses her admiration for.

The beautiful pink haired woman remains at her table mingling with those that pass by, until a shadow looms over her and she turns to acknowledge the person, and is surprised to see Sasuke dressed in a simple pair of slacks and a nice white dress shirt.

Sasuke offers his arm to Sakura, which she gladly takes and leads her away. Sakura assumes they would dance, but is soon proven wrong as he leads them past the dance floor and out of the ballroom. The couple goes through a few hallways and a couple of doors and soon reach a familiar living room.

"Sasuke what are we doing here?" Sakura questions receiving no answer, except a chaste kiss on the lips and a whispered "you look good in red." Sasuke moves away from the pinkette and toward a desk on the far side of the room, soon after he reaches the desk music begins to float through the room.

Sasuke returns to Sakura and holds out his hand to her, which she happily takes and they begin to dance. The couple sways to the music, Sakura resting her head on his chest. They stay like this through two songs, until Sakura tilts her head up toward Sasuke and he catches her lips with his in a soft kiss. As they pull apart Sakura utters four words that cause Sasuke to freeze in place.

"Sasuke, I love you."

Sakura looks up into startled ebony eyes, which suddenly harden into ice right before Sakura's eyes. Sasuke pulls away releasing Sakura as if he had been burned, and walks away. Sakura quickly assesses the situation as the raven haired male exits the room.

The pinkette stands there in shock for a moment, then red clouds her vision and her inner self comes out with a vengeance. Sakura stocks after the raven haired man, her heals clicking her anger very evident. The cherry blossom catches up to the Uchiha as he reaches the second floor of his home and is not even two feet from his door when she yells, "Sasuke Uchiha, stop right now!"

Sasuke stops right in front of his door and slowly turns around, Sakura had yelled at him before, she had quite the temper, but he had never heard her use that tone of voice. He had heard her shrill, brittle and annoying voice, but this was penetrating, yet dead. Sakura always had some type of emotion running rampant through her, yet as the man turned he was met with a beautiful statuesque woman, whose emerald eyes looked exactly like the stone.

"Are you an Uchiha or not? From where I stand you are acting like a coward." Sakura states matter of factly her voice not faltering for a seconded, even as the patented Uchiha death glare is fixed on her. "Sasuke I said I love you. That doesn't mean you have to say it back if you aren't ready." Sakura continues her hard shell softening some as she walks toward Sasuke, getting almost a foot from him, when she hears four words that make her freeze in place.

"I don't love, Sakura. I never will." Sasuke says gratingly, a smug smirk on his lips. The pinkette however soon breaks from her trance, her face white as snow, the only visible sign of her distress. When in reality the pink haired woman was falling apart, she felt like she had been dropped into ice water and was now drowning.

"Then why are we dating?" Sakura questions her eyes hardening again, her inner turmoil being set aside for this confrontation, because she would not allow him to see her cry.

"Sakura, you were a challenge, and I still haven't had you yet." Sasuke explains rolling his eyes like it was obvious; this response provokes the cherry blossom quicker than Sasuke could blink. Sakura crosses the small space and swiftly throws a right hook at Sasuke's jaw, making a hard cracking sound on contact, sending the man to the floor.

"Consider that my going away present. We are done." Sakura says stomping away, leaving the male on the floor with a broken jaw, the clacking of her heals the only sound reverberating through the hall as she makes her to the only place she knows she could possibly go without being seen, as moisture was quickly building in the corners of her eyes and slowly starting to slide down her cheeks.

The pinkette makes her way down a few hallways and finally makes it to her destination, her safe haven, and enters quickly. The room is tan, with hard wood floors, a queen size bed on one wall, with silk black sheets and a red comforter, with an end table on either side of the bed, with a lap on each and other miscellaneous items. One wall is almost entirely book shelves, except for the area in the middle, were a beautiful mahogany desk resides. The other wall possessing pictures, a chest of drawers and a door that leads to a bathroom.

Sakura takes a few steps into the room after shutting the door and sinks to the cold ground, her knees against her chest as tears cascade down her face, small sobs raking her body. The strong façade completely obliterated as the young woman cries, her beautiful gown forgotten as she rips the bottom of the red dress in an effort to wrap her arms around her knees. Sakura's makeup stays intact, as she had worn water proof, but her jade eyes bloodshot as tears continue pouring down her rosy cheeks.

The bubble gum haired woman continues to cry, until a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet, ripping her dress further. She quickly turns around to see who the intruder was, and cries even harder as she looks into the compassionate ebony eyes of Itachi Uchiha. The man frowns, but wraps his strong arms around Sakura's small frame and lets her cry.

* * *

"And that my dear friends, is how we broke up, tragic I know, but save your tears for another girls tragedy. I'm sure the red head over there won't be able to come back if she actually loves him." Sakura says jokingly as she sees the moisture building in her three friends eyes. Sakura smiling as she catches Sasuke's gaze and wave's as if she hadn't just spilled her guts about how he had broken her heart.

"Did he ever apologies?" Hinata finally breaks the tension filled silence as she sees Sakura's smile toward the man.

"No, I just pretended he didn't know how bad he'd hurt me and moved on. It sucked, I felt like I was suffocating for the first month, but it got better." Sakura answers turning her head toward her Hyuuga friend, causing her pink curls to bounce against her shoulders.

"Sakura do you still love him? I know you said you didn't earlier, but I want to know why or how that changed." Tenten questions grasping her drink in both hands a look of compassion in her hazel eyes.

"I am not in love with Sasuke. It's been almost seven months since our break up and I care about him, but not in a romantic sense. I kind of pity him; I don't think he will ever find love." Sakura explains having her friends' total attention as she continues, "I shall say again I have moved on."

The three women stare in shock at the woman with wide eyes, and then suddenly break out in giggles as Ino hisses in a menacing voice, "WHY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" The young doctor breaks out in to a bout of laughter, her head tilting back, hair falling down her back, revealing her long pale neck, which earns many lustful gazes from nearby men.

"Pig, that reaction is the reason I never told you and if Sasuke found out, he would be unbelievably angry and hurt." The woman receives the answer with confusion, her blue eyes shutting and a hand coming up to rub her temple. The other two women having similar reactions.

"What on earth are you talking about Forehead?" the blonde asks pushing her blonde tresses behind her ear as she eyes the pink haired woman.

"Well Sasuke is a very possessive person, and I am the only woman he has ever had that he couldn't control. Add to that the man I'm dating and well I just think its better he doesn't find out yet." Sakura explains a smirk on her rose lips as she sees the realization appear in Hinata's eyes, while the other women remain confused.

"Who cares, he flaunts his little sluts in front of you all the time." The blonde demands her fist hitting the table and shaking the drinks, sloshing some onto the wood table.

"No that doesn't matter Ino, he can do as he pleases, I just don't want to hurt him." Sakura explains sadly

"Sakura the man your dating is he related to Sasuke?" Hinata ask her eyes penetrating as she watches the bubble gum haired woman smile easily her emerald eyes brightening as she merely nods in reply. This answer sends Tenten and Ino into a state of astonishment, while the pale eyed woman smiles knowingly as she speaks again, "Sakura I think your boyfriend just walked in."

Hinata's words cause three heads to whip around toward the door, eyes widening as they see Itachi Uchiha standing near the entrance, with Shisui Uchiha beside him. The first man catching sight of the four women a smirk gracing his features.

"Nooo, way! Sakura please tell me it's Itachi, because that will make my year." Ino shrieks grinning like a chasseur cat as she eyes the man as he starts to make his way toward them, his ebony eyes fixed on the woman in red.

"Well it's not Shisui." Sakura states tearing her green eyes away from the fit man coming toward her to grin at her friends.

"Well we understand why you didn't want Sasuke to know now; the one thing he absolutely hates is losing to his brother. He was unquestionably the loser in this instance." Ino speaks a happy smile on her red lips.

"Good for you. However I think Sasuke is going to find out tonight, by the look on Itachi's face. He could burn the building down if he keeps staring at you like that." Tenten chortles a smile on her lips as her pink haired companion blushes a pretty pink and the rest laugh together happy for the young woman.

"You definitely got the best Uchiha. You certainly deserve the best Sakura." Hinata quips a smile gracing her lips as she glances up at Itachi who is now directly behind the cherry blossom his hands on either side of her chair, his fingers just brushing the sensitive skin of Sakura's spine near her neck.

"Indeed she does deserve the best." Itachi says leaning down and softly kissing her on the cheek, sending a rosy hue across the woman's face.

"Absolutely I do, it's a good thing I got it." Sakura declares turning to look up at the Uchiha behind her, into his deep coal black eyes, that pierce right through her, conveying with one look that she was the only thing on his mind. His long raven locks tied neatly behind him, showing off his chiseled slightly pointed jaw line, his straight full lips that possess a smirk, with slight marks under his coal eyes, which make him more handsome and mysterious.

Sakura had first met Itachi at a family dinner Sasuke had taken her too, only a few weeks after they had met. A butler led her into the sitting area, when Itachi had walked in, donning a pair of slacks and a blue button up shirt, wearing it far better than his brother had, Sakura had admitted to herself as she had appraised the man. He had been a gentleman from the start, welcoming her politely and when Sasuke had sat down for dinner before her, Itachi pulled out her chair for her instead, then made amiable conversation with her throughout dinner, including both his parents as well, while Sasuke sat back and said nothing to her.

Itachi was the head of the Uchiha Company and was doing a fantastic job, investing money in all the right things, and being able to give almost double the money that had been given for the Uchiha foundations charities this past year. He was a genius, with perfect manners, and even though he came off cold and detached he was kind, loving and caring once you got to know him. He was the perfect man for the pinkette.

"Sakura, you look beautiful. Especially in red." Itachi praises the woman, whispering the last part into her ear, as she stands to her feet, allowing him to see her dress. The twenty four year old beams up at the man, allowing him to take her hand and entwine their fingers. Itachi takes the necklace she's wearing in his other hand a real smile appearing on his face as he releases the necklace and kisses her chastely on the lips. Receiving gushing girly approval from the women behind the couple, and a laugh from the grinning Uchiha, who had just arrived at the table.

As soon as the couple pulls apart a gasp comes from the women at the table, catching the attention of the pair. Ino just nods over toward the right of them, and they look over and see a red faced Sasuke stomping toward them, a death glare fixed in place. While his older brother smirks wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Little brother. Is there a problem, you seem to have left your date behind?" Itachi addresses Sasuke as he makes it to them, his smirk in place, but his kind eyes turned cold as he watches his angry little brother, as he gestures to the fuming redhead at the bar.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hisses his stormy eyes now on the grinning fuchsia haired woman, who has her arms wrapped around Itachi.

"I am with my beautiful girlfriend, expressing to her how absolutely gorgeous and special she is." Itachi replies his fingers drawing random patterns on Sakura's back, causing the woman to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Sasuke you really should be getting back to your girlfriend, you wouldn't want to lose her." Sakura finally speaks gesturing to the woman walking toward the door, yet not letting her dark emerald eyes leave the man, only receiving a glare from Sasuke as he turns to walk away in the opposite direction of the red head.

"Sakura is mine now. I won't let her go, foolish little brother." Itachi says in parting, causing the man to stop and throw a glare back in his direction, before continuing toward the bar and getting a drink.

"Oh I'm yours am I?" Sakura questions a smile on her face as she looks in to the dark eyes she so adored.

"Yes, you are mine as I am yours." Itachi says smirking as the young doctor smiles blindingly at him, her happiness radiating off of her.

"Hmmm, I like sound of that." Sakura says leaning up on her toes ghosting her lips over Itachi's in a feather light kiss, earning more giggles from her three friends.

* * *

**YEA! I had to do this, Taylor Swift songs are just so easy to make stories out of and so entertaining. Well I hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW! THANKS ^_^**


End file.
